


Oh, Charlie's (Dean Winchester x reader)

by Buckysthot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Domestic Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckysthot/pseuds/Buckysthot
Summary: When Y/N and Dean go out for free pie, Dean gets a little more than he bargained for. Not that he'd complain.





	Oh, Charlie's (Dean Winchester x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! This is my first posted work on AO3...I usually post on tumblr. If you're interested in reading more of my work (b4 i post it here), find me on tumblr, @devs-shitty-writes !

"Hurry up, Dean! Vikings is almost on!" Y/N shouted from her spot on the couch. The 'History Channel' logo appeared and the recap began. It was Wednesday night and they always watched Vikings. Y/N was an absolute nerd when it came to the middle ages, especially anything Norse. Dean, well Dean only watched because she wanted to and for the action. Okay, mainly for the action.  
"I know, babe. Popcorn's almost done." He poked his head into her view from the living room. The microwave showed one second left and he quickly opened the small door. Pinching it by its steaming top, he held it in front of him and rushed to plop down on the couch. He opened the bag gingerly and placed it between the two, leaning over to give her a quick peck on the lips. The recap finished, the intro began, and soon ended too. The episode opened up with Floki walking. Once he'd wrapped his wounded hand with wet cloth he was voiced over in prayer and old Norse, "Allfather, please forgive my weakness...and carve my future here, among the gods." Tossing a couple pieces of popcorn into her mouth, Y/N rested her head in the crook of Dean's neck. He smiled softly and brought his arm up from where it was rest and lay it across her shoulders. Rubbing his palm slowly on her arm, creating friction and warmth. When the show went to commercial, Y/N jumped up, "I'm gonna get us sodas."  
Dean gave her a playful slap to her ass with a chuckle, "Hurry up, sweetheart."  
Coming back with two bottles of sprite, there were only a couple commercials left. She ploped down on the couch and handed Dean his drink. The second to last commercial began to play and Dean's face lit up at the sound of the it, "Oh, Charlie's free pie Wednesday." The voice spoke over the TV. Y/N didn't even have to look at him to know what he was thinking. She already knew. She sometimes wondered if he loved pie more than her.  
Rolling her head to her right she groaned, but couldn't help but smile, "We can go next week." When he pouted she reasoned, "It's already late, D. By the time Vikings is over, it'll be ten."  
"Y'know I'm gonna bug you about it till Wednesday, right?" He grinned, moving to lay his head in her lap and drawing shapes in her thighs with his fingers.  
She stroked his soft brown hair, "I know."  
———  
Y/N was stood at the stove stirring gravy for her and Dean's breakfast. Biscuits were baking in the oven, courtesy of the Pillsbury Dough Boy. Dean padded towards her as quietly as he could. Coming up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and tucked his chin into her shoulder. Her legs flexed and her shoulders jumped a bit due to his new presence. "Hey, Dean." She smiled, not ceasing her actions.  
"Mornin', Y/N." Dean mumbled, morning voice still prominent. Digging his nose into her hair, he took in a deep breath and sighed softly at the scent he always enjoyed. "Whatcha doin'?"  
"Makin' us breakfast." Removing her hand from the pot's handle, she placed it atop of Dean's.  
"Mhm." He rubbed his right hand up and down her side, squeezing her thigh. "I want pie."  
She chuckled and shook her head, "I know. We're goin' to Oh, Charlie's for lunch."  
Pulling her hair aside, he licked her pulse point. Y/N let out a satisfied sigh and lolled her head to the right, allowing him better access.  
He peppered soft kisses along her nape as she leaned over to turn the stove off. She turned around to face Dean, and he continued his attack on her sensitive flesh. Grabbing her by the thighs, he hoisted her onto the counter. "I want" he spoke between kisses, "somethin' sweet." Lowering to his knees he began kissing her inner thighs. "How about..." He looked up at her flushed face, "you?"  
The oven let out a 'ding' and Y/N chuckled, "I gotta get that if you don't want burnt biscuits." She hopped down from the counter and stepped over Dean who'd let his head hang in feign disappointment. Once she'd taken them out and placed them on a hotpad on the island, he was stood in front of her, watching her and leaning on the marble. Taking the plates she'd left on the island, she looked up at Dean, "Go sit down so I can make our plates." She nodded her head to the table.  
He walked around the island so he could pull her to him. He held her by her waist with one arm, "You're too good to me." He placed a kiss on her forehead, "I love you."  
Giving him a cheeky smile, she reciprocated, "I love you." Neither of them really liked saying 'too'. It sounded too forced to them. 'I love you' was a declaration.  
He smiled and let let out a hum of approval before heading to his seat at the table.  
She began splitting the fluffy biscuits and giving them a generous amount of white gravy. Once she'd finished her boyfriend's meal, she began her own. Walking to the table, she sat Dean's plate down in front of him and placed hers in front of her own seat before sitting down. They'd began eating and Y/N spoke up, "How're Sam and Jess?" Licking the gravy that'd fell on her lip, "They still comin' over for Christmas next month?"  
Dean smiled with a mouthfull, "I talked to Sammy last night. They're still comin'." Stuffing another piece of food in his mouth, his smile grew wider, "Jess uh, Jess is pregnant, actually."  
Her eyes grew wide and her lips curled into a Cheshire-like smile, "And you didn't tell me?"  
"Hey," he raised his hands in faux defense, "I just found out."  
"No, you found out last night." she wasn't really mad, he knew that. "You should've told me last night. I can't wait to be an aunt."  
Dean smiled at her enthusiasm, though, "If I would've woken you up and told you last night," he appointed his fork to her, "you definitely wouldn't have made breakfast. Or still agreed to Charlie's for pie."  
She shrugged, "Yeah."  
———  
Later on, as promised, they'd pulled into Oh, Charlie's for lunch. Once he parked the car, Dean immediately rushed to the passenger side to open Y/N's door. Offering her a hand out, she gladly took it and their fingers interlocked as they walked. When they'd gotten in, they were greeted by a cheery redhead, "Hi, welcome to Oh, Charlie's." She picked up two menus, "Just you two?" She had a bit of a twang to her voice. When the couple nodded, she'd began her way to the dining floor, "Table or booth?"  
"Booth." Dean nodded. Both him and Y/N followed the hostess to their newly assigned booth. Once they'd sat down and the menus were placed in front of them, the woman began to walk away after telling them their waitress would be there shortly.  
A blonde came over with the same cheery attitude, "Hi, y'all. My name's Claire and I'll be your waitress this afternoon. Can I start y'all off with some drinks?"  
Y/N ordered a Coke whilst her boyfriend ordered a beer. When the server left, they began scanning their menus. "Whatcha gettin'?" She asked Dean without looking up. He opened his mouth to respond, but she beat him to it, "Other than pie."  
He pouted exaggeratedly, "A bacon cheese burger."  
She giggled at his foolishness before the young blonde woman came back with two drinks, placing them infront of the two. She took out her note pad and a pen from her appron, "Y'all ready to order?" she asked with a smile.  
"Bacon cheese burger, all the way." Dean smiled, placing the menu on the table infront of her and taking a swig of his alcoholic drink.  
"And what about for the lady?" She asked, jotting down his order.  
"I'll just take a BLT. thank you."  
"Alright," she finished writing and picked up the menus, "comin' right up."  
As soon as Claire left, Dean's face lit up, "Can I have your pie?" His elbows held his head up on the table. Palms holding his face.  
"We haven't even ordered it yet, calm down."  
"But I haven't had any in forever." He whined falsely, sitting back.  
Y/N rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless, "We had pie last week. You ate the majority of it." When his puppy eyes prevailed, she caved. As usual. Honestly, they both had that problem. Completely giving into the other. "Fine, but just cause you're my puddin'."  
He smiled in victory, which she usually had done. They sat and talked about random things for around ten minutes till Claire came over with their food. They each thanked the young blonde before she walked away. The two dug into their food. Neither did much talking while they ate. Once Dean finished he burped in gratitude and muttered an 'excuse me'.  
Y/N let out a soft laugh as she popped a fry into her mouth. She soon decided she was done and pushed her plate in front of her more. She'd left quite a few fries and some bread from her sandwich. She never did that, she always finished her food and topped it off with a cold beer. Practically the female version of Dean. They say opposites attract, but as alike as they are, the two fit as perfect as possible.  
The Winchester raised a brow, "Not finishing your food, babydoll?"  
She shrugged and sipped on her drink, "Savin' room for pie, dummy."  
Claire came back to clear their plates and was back quickly with notepad in hand, "And what free pie can I get y'all?"  
"Cherry." He loved his cherry pie.  
"Apple."  
They'd each gotten their slices not too long afterwards, about five minutes later. Dean began to dig in with bliss on his face. Y/N only took a few bites before sliding the saucer his way. Nodding to the sweet pastry, he looked up with a frown, "You know I was just playin', eat your pie, baby."  
"I'm good." She shook her head nonchalantly. Part of her thought about telling him she went on some new diet whereas the other decided the truth was best. "There's a pie in the oven, actually."  
Confusion was easily readable on his face, "At home?"  
"Kinda."  
"Sweetheart, what's-" he cut himself off as confusion was replaced with realization. "You're pregnant, aren't you?" He grinned when she nodded, "How far?"  
"Three weeks."  
"Oh my god." His eyes filled with love and admiration. His corner eyes crinkled. His smile couldn't grow any wider. Y/N's face lit up along with his. "I gotta call Sammy."


End file.
